


Reunion

by sunnysideup



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysideup/pseuds/sunnysideup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last piece of the McGarrett jigsaw – does it go well? Have a guess...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the last episode of season 2 and for season 3 so far and I imagine, future episodes. Bit of swearing but nothing too awful.
> 
> The first chapter features mainly Steve, Mary Ann, Danny and AN other. (don't want to spoil anyone not right up to date)

Car Park – Honolulu International Airport

The soft drumming increases in it's volume and speed. A cough attempts to disrupt the sound but it carries on unabated. A cough again, louder this time. Still the noise continues.

There's a loud exasperated sigh then 'Babe, seriously, stop' No reaction comes from the other occupant of the vehicle so Danny Williams reaches his hand across to Steve's shoulder.

Steve starts a little but responds instantly 'Huh?'

'The percussion sound Steven, much as I'm impressed with you channelling all the world's most awful drummers, stop, okay?'

Steve looks at his hand and seems almost surprised at the movement there and the sound. He stops immediately, appears to glare at the hand and mutters a brief apology.

Danny offers a sympathetic smile and catches a glance at the clock on the dashboard. 'When's she due in?'

'Twenty minutes' comes the reply. Steve gives a tight smile then relaxes a little. 'Mahalo again for coming – just need some space to figure out how to prepare her for what awaits her'

Danny nods. 'Ready and willing to provide some distraction babe, what does your Mother think of all this?'

'I practically had to handcuff her to Catherine before I left, she made it abundantly clear that she felt she should be there to greet her before common sense in the form of Cat stepped in and took her shopping' He smiles at the thought. The first sign of a smile since they arrived at the airport.

'So what's the plan for when they meet except run away fast?' Danny asks.

There's the hint of a smirk from Steve again. 'That and remove all sharp objects from the vicinity' His face darkens as he runs his hands across his face. 'Honestly Danny, I don't know. I keep switching between taking her somewhere, getting her good and drunk and telling her or just take her home and let them face it out' He pauses 'She's not stupid though, I've been avoiding her for the last month or so, it's her who insisted on coming out. She suspects something's up but I think she thinks I shot myself or you shot me or, well...'

'You went super seal mad?' Danny offers and they both laugh a little. 'You'll find a way, and it's the right thing her coming out now, she has to know'

'She does' Steve agrees and then with a quick breath, he nods to himself and then to Danny. 'You ready?' And they head for the arrivals terminal.

* * *

Arrivals Terminal – Honolulu International Airport 

The plane is delayed by 30 minutes which does nothing for the flooring inside the terminal as Steve paces and Danny rolls his eyes for the millionth time since they arrived.

'Steven, for the love of masaladas, will you please sit down? I wasn't stressed before and yet now, I'm grinding my teeth, I'll send you the dental bill if you don't stop soon' He strides up to Steve who stops briefly to face a Danny Williams who has his hands joined together pleading and just as he contemplates entering into a mindless argument with him as a form of distraction, the PA system announces the arrival of the flight from LA and his body tenses up again.

He feels the squeeze of his arm and the strength it gives him and plasters a smile across his face.

* * *

She fiddles with her hair again and as she passes another pane of glass, checks her reflection. It's odd but she feels tense and strangely nervous. She's briefly distracted as Jerry, the rich businessman she met on the plane passes her and turns his head back to smile. She waves back, offering a dazzling smile before he slips out of view and she reaches into her jacket pocket, pulling his business card from it, putting it back and making a mental note to drop it into the first trash can she can find.

With just the hand luggage and small weekend bag she brought with her, bypasses baggage claim. She stops for a moment, unsure, the nerves causing her stomach to churn. Worried? Scared even by what she'll find in arrivals and beyond? Nah, that's stupid, even for you Mary she scolds herself.

She's shaken out of her reverie by a man stumbling into her, clearly in more of a hurry than her. He mutters a brief apology and she shouts after him 'Mahalo you jerk'.

With a shake of her head, she moves her bag from one shoulder to another and heads towards whatever will be.

* * *

It's been too long since the plane landed for her not to have emerged by now and Steve's just about to go and see what she's been arrested for when arms are wrapped round his stomach and a head rests against his back.

'You're not shot? You look in tact' the voice says surprised before releasing the arms. 'Hi Danny'

Steve looks at Danny first who is looking pretty dumbstruck though waving silently in acknowledgement to Mary. Nervously Steve turns round, ready to smile, reply and hug before he's faced by his sister with what looks like a pink and orange wig on her head. He goes to speak but words don't come out.

'You look like you're a fish Steve, what's wrong?' She tilts her head to one side, weighing him up before turning to Danny 'He's got a head injury, he's had some kind of cerebral injury right?' She sighs dramatically 'I knew something was up'

Danny's taking in the scene in front of him with some small enjoyment. Steve really does resemble a guppy fish with an aneurysm face and to be honest he can't blame him. Mary Ann McGarrett resembles a person with candy floss on their head.

He's about to speak when Steve finally finds his voice.

'Mary, great to see you' he leans forward giving his younger sister a hug which she squeezes into gratefully, full of relief. 'You look great, your hair...well, they okay with this at the airline?'

Mary looks blank for a moment before nodding and slapping her own head 'Airline, ah yeah, forgot to tell ya, left there a few months back, difference in opinion over skirt lengths and first class service to jerks who grope your ass, I got a new career' She smiles broadly at both Steve and Danny before taking off her jacket revealing a crop top and a large tattoo on not just one arm but both. On one arm is an angel, the other the devil.

'Your eyes are the size of saucers, bro, pretty neat though huh, Manny the boss says it signifies both sides of my personality!'

The guppy fish impression returns and so it's left to Danny to rescue Steve.

'Where are you working then Mary?' He asks.

'Ah yeah, sorry, biker bar which doubles as a tattoo studio too' She grins. 'Aren't you proud of me Steve, still working, got me a new career even?' She beams proudly.

He comes out of the shock quicker this time and lies expertly. 'Sure am, Mary, sure am' he reaches for the jacket that she's thrown on the floor 'You'd better put this on, it's pretty breezy out there' he gestures outside.

'Okay okay' she sighs exaggeratedly shrugging into her jacket 'Jeez, you're not my mom Steve' Thankfully she misses the pained expression on her brother's face and the raised eyebrows on Danny's. 'Right, onwards bro, I need me a shower before I head out and paint this place, purple, green and red'.

* * *

The McGarrett home.

Mary steps out the shower with the towel wrapped round her, she shakes her wet hair out, towel drying it with her hair towel and looks in the mirror, reaching for her hair brush, she brushes out the tangles before putting her brush down and pulling her hair back with a band.

She finishes off drying herself and gets dressed. She looks for some kind of body spray and opens the bathroom cabinet, all the man products are there, all of them, she laughs to herself, well 3 or 4 at most until she spots the mascara and lipstick with blusher and right there, some body spray. She approves of the taste of whoever this is. She smirks to herself. So that's what he's been hiding. She'd felt something was different the moment she got here but this was her first clue.

With a quick spray, she heads out the bathroom and downstairs.

* * *

Steve's in the kitchen fussing over the salad he's prepared for Mary and himself. He's not really concentrating but it distracts him while he's been waiting for Mary to emerge and since Danny shortly after they got home.

He hears footsteps come down the stairs and fixes a smile as she enters the kitchen.

'This place smells different' She moves next to Steve and knocks into him playfully 'It smells of a lady, big bro, so what you got to say, huh?'

He turns away and she laughs a little. 'Don't be shy Steve, I'm really pleased if you've hooked up, gives _me_ hope' He doesn't reply so she pulls him round to face her.

'Steve, it's only me, your annoying little sister, I'm all you got so come on, spill' There's a hint of desperation in her voice which betrays her vulnerability and he has to fight the urge to just sit her down and tell her but something stops him so he takes the cowards way out and just smiles. 'Come on, it's so good to be back and there's so much for us to catch up on'

Steve wonders for a moment as he catches something in the corner of her eyes that resembles moisture but for self preservation right now, he pushes the thought away. 'Later Mary, now sit down have this salad, it's your favorite'

She hesitates, blinks a little then rolls her eyes and just says 'Yes, mom' before heading into the sitting room and making herself at home on the couch. It's silent for a few moments as she eats before she calls out 'this is good, real good'.

He comes into the sitting room with two beers, smiles his thanks and hands her one while he sits down next to her. Food can come later for him. They smile at each other, clink the bottles and each take a sip and he's about to speak when he hears a key in the door. He feels Mary Ann tense next to him and look at him before she relaxes and smiles 'This her?' She stands up instantly setting the beer down then fussing with her skirt and tidying the ponytail in her hair.

Steve wants to do a million things right now except be here but he knew this moment would come so he sucks it up, takes a deep breath and fixes a smile.

* * *

Catherine walks through first with bags of shopping in her hand, she's laughing as she walks into the sitting room, Doris is behind her following through speaking 'and then I said, just stow it sister' and Catherine looks as though she's ready to fall over laughing until Steve clears his throat.

Mary smiles at Catherine as she comes in, she hears another voice but takes little notice, perhaps it's this lady's mom. She's suddenly nervous, what if Steve's girlfriend doesn't approve of her in her part woman/part candy floss state? She pulls at her skirt again, while noticing her sudden dry mouth.

Catherine smiles at first at Steve then looks at Mary and she looks ready to do an about turn and push Doris back out the door until the older woman pushes past speaking loudly enough for all to hear 'Well, I guess I'd better get my face on before Steve comes back and brings the prodigal daughter to face the music'.

'Mom' Steve warns without thinking. Catherine winces, shifting from one foot to the other, casting a sympathetic glance at Steve, then a look at Mary before fixing her gaze on Doris.

Doris looks up at Steve's tone and then across from him. Her hand flies to her mouth at once taking in the sight before the hand leaves her mouth and she smiles.

'Mary?' Steve moves nearer to his sister as she stands as still as a statue. The only sign of life being her mouth which move and repeat the word 'mom' several times before she says it louder.

'Mom?' Steve looks across at Doris, she's still unmoving and Steve just hopes everyone keeps their cool right about now but of course Doris McGarrett doesn't do what the book on reunions for dead but not really dead moms with their traumatized daughter says and she rushes forward and wraps her arms round her daughter.

It's only Steve who notices her stiffen, it's barely perceptible but he tenses instantly. He sees her tremble slightly, then shake visibly until even Doris notices and Catherine frowns across at Steve.

'Mary Ann, sweetie, it's okay it's me, it's Mommy' Doris's voice is gentle, too gentle really as it sounds as though she's talking down some crazy person rather than her own daughter. She moves her arms from Mary though recognizing the space that she suddenly seems to need.

Mary starts at the last word and her eyes are wide and scared as she stares horrified at the woman in front of her before switching her eyes quickly to Steve, terrified, she glances at Catherine then she laughs a little. This is easily explained. Definitely time to leave the funny tobacco alone Mary Ann McGarrett and she shakes her head smirking before pinching herself hard, several times and she shuts her eyes. Fully expecting that the actions will take her back to Kansas or Hawaii and this very house of course but in some world that makes sense.

Except it doesn't and as she opens her eyes. The scene is exactly as it was before. And as with everything else in her life, the urge is for flight, but this time she's not prepared to go without the fighting bit.

'Is this some kind of sick joke?' She looks at each person in the room but focuses her gaze on the thing in front of her. This thing that resembles a human being, resembles a woman, goddamit resembles a much older version of her mother, she even smells like she's her mother. That sweet soft smell but she cannot accept it because the thought that this could be her terrifies her more than the reassuring feeling that she's some kind of thing rather than what she's longed for all her life so she pokes hard at the thing in front of her. 'Are you kidding me?' She laughs but without any mirth in the sound it's harsh. She pushes it away. The thing in front of her.

And then she turns to her brother. 'You've fallen for it?' 'You, Mr smarty pants tough guy Seal' She spits out the words. 'Are you one of them?' She gestures not only at the thing that resembles her Mother but also at the other one, the younger woman. 'Am I in some kind of alternate universe?'

'Mary' Steve tries to speak 'Please. I know it's hard to understand but...'

She shakes her head. 'Shut up Steve, Shut up'

'Please Mary, it's real, she's real' The buzzing sound in her head increases till she's almost light headed and she feels suddenly that if she doesn't move, she'll fall. She feels Steve move closer to her and as he hears him say 'Please' again, she does two things, she snaps and for someone her size against someone his size, the force of her blow still sends him towards the ground, there's a moment of hesitation before she lets out a strangled sob and runs for the door, picking up Steve's car keys on the way out. Time for flight.

Behind her as Steve picks himself up while Catherine hurries out to try to stop Mary. Doris McGarrett sighs very loudly as she moves closer to Steve inspecting the damage on her son's face and says 'Well, that went well huh?'.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary's taken off.....what happens next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers, disclaimers as before plus of course the fact this may now be AU.  
> Not much swearing at all but that which there is, could offend.

Kamekona sways a little as he sings along to Surfin' USA – completely oblivious to the nervous glances Helen Rogers throws his way. She's new to the Island and grateful for any job coming her way, right now though she wonders if she'll die in some freak shrimp shack collapse accident caused by her new boss dancing so hoping to distract him, she waves him in the direction of the shrimps she's been preparing for the shrimp ice to check them for her but he's oblivious. He remains oblivious right up until the moment a truck speeds its way right up next to them. She hears a muttered 'Uh-oh' and breaths a sigh of relief as he exits the shack.

Kamekona wipes the sweat from his brow and fixes a smile that turns momentarily confused before changing to an even wider grin as he realises it's really his lucky day as yes, it's a McGarrett that's turned up on his doorstep, but not the ugly one, no, the really pretty one.

Just as he prepares a big smile to welcome her, he pauses momentarily as she exits the truck and gives him a half smile that crumbles immediately and puts her hands to her face to try and hide the tears, for a man his size he covers the distance in a second or two and envelopes her in his arms.

'You cry it out, you cry it out now and I'll fix you something nice' he says softly into her hair whilst gesturing at a confused Helen Rogers now stood out of the shack to go back in and fix that something nice.

* * *

Danny has no real idea of what happened as the only words he's heard from Steve since he picked him up to take him to Kamekona's place have been a taciturn 'Keep her there' to he presumes Kamekona before Steve ended the call and slammed the cell on the dash.

It's only now that he's realized that he's still driving and Steve didn't even question it that alarm bells ring so casting a sidelong glance at him, he gives it a go 'Didn't go well then, babe?'

The only sound from Steve is a half laugh which turns into a groan at the end as Steve half covers his face before dragging his hand over the whole of it.

'You could say that' He looks out the window as he continues 'Mom and Cat got home earlier than planned so I had no chance to talk to Mary before they got back then Mom bounces in like she saw Mary yesterday rather than all that time and well, you can guess the rest' he pauses touching his chin gingerly causing Danny to look across and take in the slight redness there. Steve takes a breath 'Well you probably wouldn't guess that she, um, yeah, well let's say she's the latest in a long line of McGarretts with a good left hook'.

Danny just blinks to begin with and Steve shuts his eyes regretting telling him but welcoming the bit of light relief to come.

'You got hit by a girl?' Steve watches as Danny mouths the words to himself again and then louder the next time, he exclaims 'Super Ninja Seal got hit by a girl, I'm gonna email the world about it' He chuckles to himself 'Maybe I'll tell Oprah'.

And before he has time to think, Steve just pipes up 'Ha, too late there Danno, Oprah finished last year' He winces inwardly as Danny's face lights up even brighter.

'You got hit by a girl AND you watched Oprah, oh this IS a good day babe' Danny laughs a little and looks across at Steve, relieved to see him smiling a little.

'I'm telling you Danno, right hook like Rocky' Steve insists as Danny raises his eyes and pats him on the shoulder 'Sure babe, sure' he says sarcastically as he carries on chuckling all the way to Kamekona's.

* * *

'Truth is, as soon as I got in the truck and started driving I realized the only person's house I knew was Steve. I know a few guys sure but even if I knew their address, I don't think their wives would be as welcoming, then I remembered this place and you and well here I am' Mary smiles sadly at Kamekona.

'Lady, always a friendly welcome to the big boss and his family' he beams reassuringly 'Your momma comes here too when she's lonely' He sees her start at the mention of her mother and she looks about ready to bolt again so he reaches a hand across and grasps one of hers. She doesn't flinch and instead smiles.

'Mahalo Kamekona, mahalo' She's about to start eating the jambalaya Helen put in front of her a couple of minutes ago when the Camaro pulls round the corner, she sees Danny first and tenses but it's the sight of her brother that causes her to get up too fast tipping the wooden table to one side and just saying one word to Kamekona. 'Why?' before she starts to run.

Steve and Danny jump out the car, Steve starting off in the direction his sister has gone in before Danny stops him.

'Let me try, huh babe, I think the sight of you again right now will send her swimming in the sea and straight for the mainland if we're not careful' He reaches up touching the side of Steve's face to reassure him. 'Okay?'

Steve nods. 'Thanks Danny'. And he watches as Danny sets off to follow Mary before he loses sight and turns round to see Kamekona making all kinds of strained noises as he reaches down to clear the jambalaya 'Hey buddy, let me help'.

* * *

Danny finds Mary several minutes later at the Ala Wai Harbor, sat on a small bench and staring transfixed at a boat. It's only as he gets nearer that he sees the name.

She hears him approach but rather than run, she stays still.

'The big lug sent you right?' She looks at Danny now 'To talk some sense into his silly irrational sister?'

'Nah, though it's tempting to drag you back by your candy floss hair and bang your heads together so you can both see how actually perfectly normal your reactions are to all this, it was my idea' He sits down next to her. 'You see I'm just surprised that you haven't headed straight for the airport and got the hell out of Dodge, no one would've blamed you' he says softer with the final words. 'I'm asking the most stupid question here, but are you okay?'

She turns to face him, one leg up on the bench while the other fidgets on the floor. 'No, and I don't think I ever will be, but it's too early to process anything other than shock and anger and just refusing to believe that that thing back at my old house, our old house where my actual Mother actually did live is anything other than some kind of alien imposter being and I can't see how my so called clever genius ninja brother has failed to realize this so far and then just supposing she is real, whatever happened to telling silly little old Mary Ann, huh?' She stops shakily taking a breath. 'Cos maybe she _is_ real but then that makes it all the more scary and so very hurtful that Steve never told me, the one person I thought I could trust and this blows it all to hell and I'm so pissed that if I saw him again right now..'

'You'd hit him again?' Danny asks hoping to raise even a hint of a smile and he's pleased when there's not just a hint but a devilish grin, it disappears as fast as it came though.

'Listen Mary, I won't pretend to know what you're going through but I can tell you about what Steve's been through or at least what he's let me in on and it's not been easy for him, it's up to him to tell you the whole journey when he's ready and what's more when you're ready too but don't leave it too long, he needs you as bad as you need him and you do, you may not realize it now but even if you ever accept your Mom again, it's Steve who you _can_ trust, you know it, I know, he may be a big lug who infuriates me, you, and everyone he knows but he's always got our back and though you don't realize it yet, that's why he's kept this from you till now, till he had to'. She says nothing so he goes as far as he can dare to without betraying anything 'He could use your support right now too, he's got concerns'

Mary's head which for the past few moments has remained fixed on the floor or the toenails of her raised leg jerks up.

'What concerns? About her?' 'What?' And instantly he regrets his words. 'You can't not tell me, why's he concerned?'

'I'm sorry Mary, but that's why you have to speak to Steve, not me, to him' She's shaking her head though and tears are falling down her face.

'What is it going to take for someone to just tell me the truth? If he was really concerned, he could've called me and told me and I'd have been here straightaway and now he's got you, his best little buddy defending him, making HIM out to be the little hard done to scared little victim?' She shakes her head harder this time and the tears though falling aren't easier to see in her faces which reddens with her anger. 'I don't think so but thanks for trying Danny' She stands up, stares again at the boat in front of her and nods, seemingly her mind made up, gesturing at the boat, she says 'Ironic huh, load of bullshit if you ask me, I think you were right first time Danny, time to get me all the way out of dodge' She hesitates then asks 'Would you give me a ride to the airport?'

Danny considers arguing but he's argued too many times with one McGarrett and that's more than enough for a lifetime so he nods and then remembers. 'What about your stuff?'

'Nice try, but I got some other photo ID, my cards and some cash here' she says gesturing to the wallet in her jacket. 'You can tell them to send it onto me some day if they like, I'll mail you my address'.

He nods his assent and moves to head back to his car and Steve when he realizes Mary isn't following him.

'I'm not going back there, pick me up by the Llikai hotel if that's okay?' She turns on her most winning smile. 'And tell Kamekona I'm sorry for trashing his jambalaya'

He turns, defeated casting one single glance back at the boat. Hope springs? Not here he thinks, not now.

* * *

Kamekona shakes his head as Steve paces up and down for the fiftieth time in that minute, or so it seems.

'Hey brah, I'll charge you for wearing out the floor if you ain't careful' All he gets as a response is a grunt from Steve but at least he stops for a moment, leaning up against his own truck while glancing anxiously at the cell he retrieved from Danny's car.

'They'll be back, don't worry, the little guy, silver tongue as well as gold colored hair' And Steve really can't disagree with that, well except for the gold bit, straw more like.

It's not entirely unexpected when Danny arrives back alone, but it's crushing and Steve's surprised by how much it hits him but he tries to hide it.

Danny walks right up to him and pulls him into an embrace and Steve just thinks, how on earth did all this just get worse?

Danny releases his arms and just holds his arms up in apology. 'I'm sorry babe, I said too much, I said you had concerns and she just blew off, I'm sorry'

Steve nods 'Not your fault Danno, none of this, thanks for trying though, she gone to a hotel?'

And Danny just braces himself 'I've come back to go pick her up and take her to the airport'

Steve's face clouds over before suddenly hope is in his eyes 'She needs her bag, you take her and I'll meet you there' but Danny shakes his head and just as quickly the hope is gone.

'No babe, she has ID with her, she just wants to go home, I'm so sorry' All Danny wants to do is hug him again as Steve suddenly looks so young and scared and yet he has the weight of the world on his shoulders so he may as well be 90 but he doesn't as Steve just nods, the mask slipping expertly back into place.

'Drive safe' is all he says and given he's let him down on pretty much everything else today, he doesn't promise he will, he just knows he must. So he does.

* * *

He arrives back at his house twenty minutes later, grateful at least that he didn't have to wait for Danny to come back from the airport to take him back and so grateful that Mary hadn't taken his keys with her.

He sits in the driveway for several minutes before he hears a soft knock on the window and it's Catherine. She opens the passenger door and slides in next to him, she holds a hand up to his cheek stroking it and simply says 'Danny called me on the way to picking her up' and he looks into her eyes and she pulls him close and he shuts his eyes tight hoping that when he opens them he won't be here as then it's not real but as he opens them again he knows.

He thanks her and kisses her softly on the cheek. 'Mom inside?' She nods. 'Give us five minutes?' Another nod.

Doris is in the kitchen singing to herself, apparently no cares in the world and a part of him wants to believe that it's all a façade and she's hurting every bit as much as him and Mary but there's a scarily large amount of him that doubts this but he pushes this back for now. He softly clears his throat and she wheels around to face him, smiling broadly.

'Did you find her?' She asks. 'Silly child, she always was the impetuous hot headed one' Any other time and he'd have smiled, laughed it off and maybe even agreed as Mary-Ann McGarrett _was_ all that as a child.

All it does right now though is jar with him and he's about to say this when his cell buzzes insistently and he's just wildly grateful for the person on the other end, no matter what it brings. 'Hey Chin, what's up?'

* * *

Far too soon since the last time they were at this airport, Danny and Mary stand next to each other looking at the departure board showing the next flight back to LA leaving soon.

'Thanks again Danno, my brother's right about one thing, you're pretty cool' They both smile.

'You got any message for Steve?' He asks hopeful but realistic.

'Nothing polite, give me time, who knows, tell him not to forget me though, tell him about that boat'

He nods, he will.

'Oh, hey and take care of him for me, huh, he's the only stupid brother I have'.

'See, it was all going so well and then you ask me to take care of him, it'd be easier taking care of a pride of a million lions than one Steven McGarrett' She grins. 'I will though'.

'Mahalo Danno' She looks up at the clock. 'Time to go, I do miss this place when I'm not here, and yet hate it when I am here, go figure' Taking a deep breath she reaches up and hugs Danny. 'Bye for now'

'Take care Mary' And she's gone, waving before she stops dead and for a moment his hopes rise.

'Forgot to say, ties in Hawaii, Danny, still _SO_ not cool'. And with a smile, she's gone, missing the bird he flips in her wake. Those Damn McGarretts, think they're so funny. His train of thought is interrupted as his cell buzzes in his pants pocket, he pulls it out 'Hey Chin'.

* * *

_ 3 months later – Los Angeles _

What a difference a few months makes. Happy in her work, even Manny had allowed her to start tattooing people on her own in the last few weeks and it scarcely even occurred to her to get annoyed that she got all the Bieberheartsme tats right now. So her work was good, this paled into insignificance to the actual grown up relationship she was carving out for herself with Manny's brother Carl though.

She'd even moved in with me into his tiny little beach front place he had and even better, he was her very own personal and very attractive little psychologist. There was no way she'd let him in to the Mom issue but he'd done enough for her to consider the Steve issue and she was even considering some tiny contact with him.

She's even cooking. Well, cooking's probably an exaggeration but a stir fry is pretty impressive stuff for her, she's about ready to tip the mushrooms in when she hears Paradise City blaring out tinnily on her cell, at the caller ID, she hesitates for a moment but in the next slams the reject key hard. Apparently not so close to contact yet.

She picks up the mushrooms again but the familiar sound starts again and picking the cell up, she doesn't hesitate this time, she hits reject again.

She mutters to herself but this doesn't even get the chance to put the cell down so she presses accept 'When I'm ready to talk I'll talk you stubborn little jackass' and she moves to press the reject key but in the background noise, she hears a loud voice like in an airport or…no it can't be? And there's a soft cough which doesn't sound like Steve and she's never wanted to hit reject more than now but she doesn't and suddenly she's transported back all those years and feels like a child again.

'Mary, I know you don't want to hear me but please don't ..' And Mary's so close to it but she's scared and she's never been more certain of what she'll hear next.

'Please come home for me, for Steve. Danny says he'll meet you at the airport…' She's aware that Doris is still speaking but she drops the cell which she notes dully that Carl who she didn't even realize had entered the room has picked up and in the background, she hears him arranging things but she's on the floor and she can't move.

Hope springs? Well hope dies too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dun….I did have part 2 written but it was awful and things happening personally have weighed heavy so am sorry for thge delay. Thanks so much for the reviews and kudos. Part 3 (the final part of this story) will follow …..what's happened at the end of this chapter will be looked at in more detail in the last one (case wise as I'm conscious this story has been case and actual day job lite so far) as well as everything else. I also promise Kono and Chin. 
> 
> A quick confession. I trusted google and 2 different websites for the fact that American citizens WOULD need to show their passport. Then I checked again yesterday and the same 2 said this but several others said no, but did say ID would be needed for purchasing tickets etc., and at the check in. Sorry as I know it can be distracting. Ta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter - bit of action at the beginning and then angst. How will the reunion end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the team appears in this final chapter. The italics represent events just happened.

_They run in formation. Steve first, with chin and Kono running behind . Running as though their lives depend on it. It's partially true._

_They near the farm building, guns raised and at the ready. 3 bad guys taken out already, millions of dollars and more than 3 dozen children and women from parts of South America found safe and relatively well. Several months of hard work close to fruition but they're all acutely aware that it's close to imploding in their faces and if they can't get to Florin and more importantly, to them anyway, they can't get Danny the hell away from him._

_They arrive at the building, there's no sound inside so they're extra vigilant, trained to realize that silence is no indication of safety. They do a quick search of the entrances and exits and discover only one with several windows. Not ideal. Steve checks his watch, too long to wait for the HPD. He looks to Chin and Kono questioning with his eyes. They nod. Chin and Steve take either side of the door with Kono ready to take the position behind them._

_Steve indicates with the finger of one hand a countdown from three and the door collapses inwards as Chin takes it out with one kick. As all three move inside, they take in that the barn is of a medium size with a second level that appears to be a hay loft. There's barely any furniture except for a small chair and inexplicably an old piano. To the right near the piano, there's a wooden ladder leading up to the hay loft._

_They move round quickly searching for any signs of life, signs of Florin, signs of Danny. Nothing._

_Kono indicates to the ladder. Steve tests the bottom rung for its stability and starts to climb upwards, one hand on the ladder, the other with the gun by his side. Kono ready to follow with Chin downstairs on guard for any unwelcome visitors. As Steve reaches the top of the ladder and moves off it, he raises his gun again, fanning round until he turns to the right and stops dead._

_'Danny!' He hurries across to the far side of the loft but before he gets to Danny, he hears Kono shout 'Boss!' in an urgent warning and right there, is Florin. They trade a couple of blows but the loft isn't that wide and certainly not wide enough for two adults to fight on and just as he feels a blow land on Florin and their hands link, Steve overbalances and one arm loosens from Florin as he attempts regain his balance while the other grabs at Florin. Dimly he hears a shout he recognizes as Danny before he's tumbling but he has no time to right himself before he hears a sound like a note from an instrument, but that's the last thing he hears as there's a sharp pain right before the lights go out._

* * *

Her hand never leaves Carl's in the cab to the airport or on the plane and she grips it harder still as they walk into the arrivals hall of Honolulu Airport. His hand leaves her grip for a moment while he goes to get a trolley for their luggage. Her hands fiddle, with the security gone momentarily.

'Mary'. She hears Danny before she sees him and as she turns to hug him, lets out a small gasp. 'You run into a truck Danny?' His face is bruised and there are cuts near his left eye.

'Nah, you ought to see the other guy' he says drily whilst thinking actually that wouldn't be a good thing given Florin didn't have the piano to break his fall and he's currently in the morgue with a crushed head.

'Sure you should be driving? Do you have a concussion?' She asks.

He shakes his head. 'I'm fine, worse than I look, thanks to Steve, Chin and Kono, they got to me before he could get too punchy'.

Mary begins to shift from one foot to another, wanting desperately to know but scared to ask, and luckily for that moment, Carl reappears with the trolley. She reaches out her hand to him 'This is Carl' she beams proudly.

The two men shake hands and Mary realizes then she can't put it off any longer, nor does she want to.

'How is he?' Her voice sounds small and childlike. Carl's grip becomes more noticeable but not harder.

'He's lucky to be here, let me take you to him' He pauses 'If that's okay?'

She nods because whether it is or not, it's the way it has to be.

* * *

Kono observes Doris McGarrett through the glass as she sits at her son's bedside. She's a study of pent up emotions. Back ram-rod straight as she clutches her son's left hand.

She appears to be speaking to Steve, he's sleeping and after a few moments without any response from him, she lifts her free hand to her face rubbing it tiredly.

'Hey cuz' Kono turns round to Chin who's holding two cups of vending machine coffee. She mutters her thanks.

'No sign of him waking up again then?' He asks and she shakes her head. 'I got a call from Danny five minutes ago, they're on their way'.

'I don't envy Mary y'know, Chin, coming back to all this, nothing unresolved and your brother in bad shape, makes our little family problems in the past seem like chicken feed'. She sips at her coffee grateful for the caffeine after this longest of days.

'Our family problems were never small Kono, but yeah I get what you mean, Danny said she wasn't alone so maybe she's got some support?' Kono raises her eyebrows.

'Well cuz, let's hope for our sake it's true otherwise there'll be fireworks of all kinds and debris from who knows what for us to clear up after for weeks to come I think'.

Chin glances at his watch. 'As soon as Danny gets here, I gotta head back to process the guys we arrested and start the report on this whole thing, Denning's orders'.

'You need me to come back with you?' Kono asks and Chin shakes his head.

'Didn't you have prior arrangements?'

'With Adam? Huh yeah, luckily his business hours are as unsociable as mine but we agreed to do the movies tomorrow night instead, I'll stay here and call you if anything big happens'.

They both turn at the sound of the door opening behind them. Doris smiles wanly at them both.

'I need to get some coffee' They watch her go just as they hear hurried feet from the other end of the corridor. Mary's arrived.

* * *

Mary listens intently as the nurse in charge of Steve's care details his injuries and it's a pretty impressive shopping list. Concussion, broken arm, couple of broken ribs and a broken ankle which required surgery and has left his leg in a cast. The nurse explains that the concern early on was in relation to his head injury and unresponsiveness following surgery. Despite his injuries the nurse is quick to reassure Mary that Steve will recover, with time and that he should be grateful for a piano.

At Mary's confused expression, the nurse points back to Kono and Danny saying that they'll explain all. She wants to ask them but now she's here and despite all the reluctance she's felt in recent months to hear anything of her brother, never mind see or speak to him, she needs to be with him, feel him, know that he's here.

She peers round the nurse and into Steve's room, relieved there's no sign of the woman who says she's her mother and enters it. Apparently Steve's sleeping a lot since the operation and with the effects of the concussion so she takes the time to look round the room, there's a woman's purse on the floor and a book sticking out of it. One she recognizes and loves, she smiles reaching down towards it and picks it out of the bag. There's a message inside it 'Dear Doris, I love this and figure you will too, love Cat x' An emotion that she never expected steals its way out from somewhere and she blinks to herself. Envy? No way.

'Mare?' His voice is tired and he sounds as if he's in pain, voice husky from sleep as well. 'That you?'

She quickly puts the book back into the bag and turns round, fixing a smile. 'Well that's one worry off my list, you big lug, I thought to add insult to copious injury as far as this dysfunctional family of ours is concerned that you'd wake up and be all General Hospital with total amnesia and not know who I am'. She stops, taking in his face, the ankle in the cast and his wrist in plaster. 'You okay? You need more meds?'

He thinks for a moment then shakes his head slowly and just once, careful not to hurt his aching head any more.

'We've got to talk Mary' Steve says quietly.

She agrees. 'We do, but now's not the time, we _do_ need to talk but I'll be here, gonna show Carl around the island a little bit'

'Carl?' He says questioningly, smiling for the first time since he woke up.

'Yeah, he's pretty cool _**and**_ respectable, not a crook of any kind, I'll introduce you soon'

'I'll look forward to it' He stops talking considering his words which are harder for him to think of with the combination of all that the last hours have brought 'You going to talk to Mom?'

She sighs, not looking at him thinking of what she can say before she realizes the inevitable. 'If I thought there was a way I could possibly avoid it Steve, I'd run back home right now but I guess I need to speak to her, just to get it out of my system'. She looks at Steve who reaches across, his unhurt hand and wrist in hers.

'I'm proud of ya, sis'. And though she's careful not to do it hard or in any way that could hurt him, she punches softly on his arm.

* * *

Doris had been walking back along the corridor with her cup of coffee when she'd seen the Head Nurse finish speaking with her daughter and then her daughter move into Steve's room.

She's stayed out of sight till now and nods and smiles at Danny and Kono before offering a smile to the man she'd seen stood next to her daughter, his arm round her protectively.

Mary walks out from Steve's room into Carl's arms and as she looks across at Danny and Kono smiling, she goes to speak when she sees the woman who's haunted her dreams recently.

The scene around them stays still as they look at each other until she removes herself from Carl's arms and decides to be a grown up.

'Let's go some place private' she says the words as she passes Doris looking at her but not stopping.

'I think that's my cue to go some place private' parrots Doris but she follows in her wake.

They continue silently for ten minutes, Doris trailing behind Mary, through the maze of corridors in the hospital until they reach a door to some gardens outside.

Mary finds a bench and sits, not looking up as Doris stands in front of her. When she moves to sit next to her though, Mary stands up and the older woman nods, smiling slightly to herself.

Mary hasn't moved far away from the bench but has her back to her.

'I remember back when you were eight, you'd been in trouble in school, something to do with putting some jello on the teacher's seat and you were due to go to a birthday party that weekend, I said no and you sulked for days and the only way I could get you to speak to me again was by promising to let you go climbing with your Dad and Steve'. She smiles at the memory. 'You always were a Daddy's girl, sure we got on but...it was Dad who fell every time for the big eyes and smile'

Mary says nothing and never being one for silences Doris feels something break inside her with memories and so she continues to speak.

'I always missed that smile while I was away, I ached with every fibre of my body to feel that envy as you would hug your father and yet remain detached from me. I relied on one person to keep me informed of what was happening in your life. He sent me pictures of you as you grew up into the beautiful young woman you are now and he sent me the pictures of you the day after my funeral going to school clinging onto Steve' Quieter now. 'He told me when John sent you away'. Her voice cracks 'I only did it to protect you all and yet that day I realized maybe it would've been better to have faced up to it and never left, but it was too late, just too late'.

Mary blinks as the tears betray her. She can't deal with the magnitude and the emotions that are threatening to unleash a tsunami of tears and bitterness this woman's way. With her back turned, she almost believes the emotion, she realizes that she wants to so she counts to ten and turns round.

'Why couldn't you get one message to us that you were still with us, alive I mean? Surely that wouldn't have taken too much to do?'

'You don't understand, the cover was so deep'

Mary cuts in angrily. 'Don't you tell me what I can and can't understand Doris' she spits out the name. 'I understand what you did for our family, how you killed us without anyone dying and no matter how many times you apologize or try to make it right, it never will be' She's openly crying now. 'I was sent to a place where I was an afterthought, I had no one to talk to when I had my heart broken first time round, when I had sex for the first time, when I thought I was pregnant for the first time, _and_ the second time, when I was hit by a man for the last time and when I lost my daddy for the only time'

Her legs won't support her any longer so she slumps to the other end of the bench from her mother. They're silent for minutes, both lost in thought. Waiting for their tears to dry. If that ever comes.

'Why did you come back now? Why not just let us think that what we knew was the actual truth?' Mary looks at her mother and this time there's not so much anger but a weary defeat.

Doris tries a small smile. 'Oh well Mary, it was Joe, he told me all the things that had happened here and that someone very dangerous was in a place where he couldn't get to any of us any more and I'd wanted to contact Steve, and you, for so long and I couldn't keep living the lie' Mary's face remains stony and unconvinced so she continues. 'Listen, I know that nothing I say will ever make you or Steve understand and I know I can never be accepted by you as your Mother, rather than Doris the woman who shares the same blood but that's all and I'm okay with that, I just want you to know that I'm on the other end of the phone for the time you're actually pregnant for the first time, getting married for the first and only time and being happy for all time'.

Mary looks away for a moment and then when she looks back at Doris, it's with a look that for the first time reminds her of the look a young Mary Ann would give her mother.

'You know something? I want to ridicule all that you just said and say that no matter what you say I'll always hate you but those things, I want them too' She edges slightly closer. 'You'll never be Mom again and we have, no _you_ have so much work to do for me and Steve in making it up to us you'd never do it even if you lived to a hundred but perhaps I can let you start trying, do you think you could do that? Do you think you wanna spend the rest of your life doing that?'

Doris sighs, nods slightly, stands up and reaches out her hand. 'What say we start now and have a little chat round Steve's bed?' Her hand remains outstretched for long moments while Mary stares at it until she looks Doris in the eyes and reaches her hand across until they're linked. 'And what say you introduce me to that young man'.

Mary just nods. 'One step at a time, huh Doris, one step at a time'.

* * *

It's sixteen days later and Steve's been home for over a week, gradually getting to grips with the frustration of the prospect of a protracted time off work but under the circumstances, relieved for the first time in his life to have this time.

There's been tantrums, tears and walk outs a plenty and that's just been Danny when Steve's asked him to scratch his cast when it's gotten too itchy but the McGarrett's in their own unique ways are getting used to life this way.

His sister and his Mom are very much 'Mary' and 'Doris' or 'impetuous stubborn little brat' and 'bitch' depending on the side of the bed they wake up on or the gun that Doris jumps on any particular moment or presumptions she makes in assuming things are more fixed than they ever could be after this short time.

With all this in mind, he's doubting his own sanity in allowing his Mom to throw a super bowl party, particularly given that the super bowl was months ago and has instead just been sitting on his TiVo ever since.

He's sat on the couch watching as Mary Ann and Doris are currently arguing over who's going to make the sandwiches and given their track record, this could develop into a 'well you've never been around to make sandwiches for the last umpteen years, why would you start now?' argument, so he's never been more glad for the sanity and serenity under fire of Catherine who steps in and announces she'll make them and why don't they prepare the snacks.

Cat catches Steve's eye and smiles a knowing and genuine smile.

Outside, Carl, Danny, Chin and Kono plus Adam, Kamekona, Max, and a young lady called Emily that Chin is being coy about right now but won't leave her side are enjoying a beer or two oblivious to the power struggle inside.

* * *

Half an hour later and Mary finds Steve in his room alone after Catherine helped him upstairs earlier to change polo shirts.

''Need a hand down, old man?' She asks teasingly.

He smiles. 'In a minute, sit down Mary' he says and she does. 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you when Mom first came back' he pauses. 'I was too confused myself, suspicious, angry and scared that Mom would run away again if we crowded her too soon, but that's such a lousy excuse, and I'm just sorry'.

She snuggles next to him. 'And how do you feel now? Danny said to me just before I went home last time that you had concerns?'

'Honestly Mary, still got 'em' She looks at him surprise in her eyes. 'There's things that don't add up and Joe White being involved doesn't help, it's slow but sooner or later I'm going to confront her'.

'What things don't add up?' She asks and it's a reasonable question and he really does want to go there but it's just too soon and too dangerous an ingredient for throwing into the volatile mix that is their family right now.

So he tries a fudge. 'I'm still trying to figure that out Mary, but I will tell you when I know and when I'm ready to ask' She looks doubtful but as she catches his eye, she surprises him and nods.

'You just promise that we'll be a team about it, right? You tell me the minute you want to have that conversation and I'll be here night or day'

'I promise' And she believes him.

'Okay, time to rejoin the party, come on then old man' and she watches him stand up, links her arm into his while he holds one crutch and squeezes gently, whispering. 'I love you'.

* * *

Steve's sat outside, arm round Cat several hours later watching the sea when he hears a loud boo come from inside drowned out by a raucous cheer.

'Sounds like The Giants beat The Patriots all over again' he says and Cat just laughs softly.

'Who'd have thought it huh?' she says as a drunken and happy Danny Williams spills out onto the Lanai.

'They won, they're so good, they even won twice!' He exclaims and finds the chair opposite Cat and Steve and sits heavily in it.

Cat stands up. 'Fancy a refill, Danny?' and he pulls his face 'Uh okay, but just to be polite'.

Steve puts a hand over his glass of water 'I'm okay, thanks Cat' and she heads inside.

'You okay babe?' Danny asks and Steve nods slowly.

'Actually I think I am, bad hand, busted ankle, headaches and ribs which may stop being sore sometime next year aside, I think I could be okay'.

'Good, cos man I've got me a whole lot of complaining and bone picking to go through with you, Steven' He stands up ready to make his point and weaves his way round to sit next to Steve. 'So, as I was saying, got me a whole lot of complaining' he pauses again 'What was I saying?'.

'You were saying how lovely this evening had been and how much you love being called Danno' Steve replies innocently.

'Wait, what? No, what _was_ I saying?' and as Catherine walks back out and hands the beer over sitting opposite them both, Steve realizes his usual annoyance with drunk people when he's sober has gone straight out the window where Danny's concerned.

'Where was I?' starts Danny again 'Oh yeah complaining about you' and Steve tilts his head back, closes his eyes, listening to Danny chattering away and smiles.

* * *

_8 days later_

Steve and Mary walk alongside one another from the parking area and hugs exchanged with Danny and goodbyes said, they chat companionably. Steve's on his crutches for a while longer but able to start desk work tomorrow and Carl went home to catch up with some work 2 days ago and Mary misses him and quite frankly if she stays with her family too much longer, she'll break Steve's other ankle and Doris's neck.

They stop in the departure hall. The plane is on time. They turn round to see Doris struggling with the luggage trolley with the surfboard Mary bought under Kono's advice the day before falling off frequently and Doris apologizing as it nearly whips a child in a stroller's head off.

'Think I should go help her?' Mary asks Steve.

They both say 'Nah!' at the same time and laugh.

'Thank you Mary for your assistance' says Doris sarcastically shoving the trolley in her direction.

They're all silent for a minute or so as they all become lost with their thoughts. The announcement of Mary's flight breaks Mary from whatever she's thinking and she clears her throat.

'Well, that's me' She turns to Steve first 'You stay out of trouble, only desk work is what the man said, so stick to desk work, so help me if I have to come over here again this year for anything other than fun times, I'll break something' She hugs him tight.

'Take care Mary, keep in touch' he urges then shifts into the background.

Mary looks at Doris, her Mom. 'It's been pretty real, umm, don't run away for at least a few months, huh?' She leans forward but then stops herself and instead just lightly touches her arm.

'Be seeing ya?' She says to which Doris responds 'I hope so'.

And with that Mary pushes her trolley out of sight.

Steve puts his arm round his Mother. 'You okay?' he asks. He doesn't expect or get a reply.

They make their way slowly from the terminal observing tearful goodbyes when they hear something crash and a loud 'Excuse me, sorry!' and it's unmistakeably Mary.

Doris turns and Mary's there. 'So yeah, you meant what you said about being there for when I first tell you I'm getting married?' And Doris nods, vigorously.

'Stay by the phone then huh?' And before she can stop herself, she envelops her arms round Doris before just as quickly she removes them. 'Bye again Steve' he acknowledges her. 'Bye Mother'.

And she's off again.

Hope springs? Yeah maybe it does.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's that. Can't resist a semi happy or at least hopeful ending. Hope you enjoyed this. Thanks for the lovely reviews which I will respond to individually and for the kudos. It truly makes my day to get feedback so thank you.
> 
> Bye for now.

**Author's Note:**

> The second part is mostly written with some tweaks needed here and there, though there's a possibility it may go into a short 3rd chapter. Much more Danny and Steve in next chapter and some of the rest of the guys as well. I wanted to broach this subject before I guess inevitably the show does and picking up on some of the angst and trauma that such a return would cause rather than the stoic acceptance albeit with some suspicion that Steve has shown so far.


End file.
